User talk:Marco 1907
Welcome Marco 1907 Marco's picture I have to say Marco's current picture is fine, even if it's from a filler. For the character's info box we try to have full body portraits. The ones you uploaded are pretty much only face portraits. You can discuss it in Marco's talk page to change the picture in there. Unless you find a better picture of our current one or discuss it in the talk page and others approve of it, I will undo your edits, and I am sorry if I do. Oh and next time can you sign your message with 4 of ~. Hi there, just remember, when leaving a message on someone's talk page, always leave four ~ at the end of the message, such as this ( ~ ~ ~ ~ ), no space or parentheses. Thanks. Jademing 16:05, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Picture Uploading For Kizaru and Marco, there is already enough pictures there, so no need to upload anymore. And besides, those two pictures are too small. 23:11, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Reply Dunno, just checked the Bara Bara no Mi, they used to have that trivia too. Anyway, action reverted. 16:32, April 2, 2012 (UTC) AHHH WHAT? The change you made had nothing to do with crocodile or do flamingo. It was to do with Admiral Akoji and you removing a part of the page that was necessary. Also you dont just change things because you were bored. 17:03, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Seriously go look at it again you didnt edit what you think you did, yes but he was admiral at the time. Ope Ope no Mi That was a load of unnecessary stuff you put into that page, and that picture had scanlation and was very poorly named, not to mention highly unnecessary. 00:41, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Blog and Article you can not make actual articles for discussions... please try to use the blog system to make a blog page which doesnt effect the contents of the actual subject matter for the wikia... the page you made is meant to be a blog not an actual articleUltimate Law of Kaitlyn 11:22, June 11, 2012 (UTC) inbetween "profile" and "contributions" just under your avatar (your user profile) there is the section "blog" click on it, and there should be a "create a blog" bottom for you, click, then make what ever blog you want and have fun and enjoy yourself :) have a nice day Marco 1907Ultimate Law of Kaitlyn 14:01, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Undoing edit Yeah, but that's not exactly the best page to put the quote in. Beside, Pekoms's page look dull? All pages are like that xD Anyway, this page, Haki, would probably be a better place to put the quote. 01:59, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Image Guidelines Hey there! Sorry, we don't mean to scare you, but you are not allowed to upload any of the following: *Fanart of any kind. *Pictures not related to One Piece. *Duplicate images. *Videos of any kind, including videos from Youtube or similar sites. *.jpg, .JPG, or .JPEG image formats. .png is the preferred format. *Images with no source provided. *Images with no licensing or images without proper licensing. *Images that have not been categorized or images without proper categories. *Images with poor file names that do not reflect the content of the picture. Random numbers and letters should not be used in file names. *Scanlation images with English text. *Images that are not used for an article on this wiki. (User pages and blogs are not considered articles) For tips on how to upload a picture for the wiki correctly, check out this step-by-step instruction. If you want to use pictures in your profile or blogs please use those that are already on the wiki or upload your images on another site (like photobucket, imageshack, etc. Check out this blog for more information). Please read the Image Guidelines before uploading any more images to the wiki. If you have any questions about these rules, don't hesitate to ask . Thank you. 23:18, February 7, 2015 (UTC) re:Gif We only add gifs if absolutely necessary. That Kurouzu one is not, since the png already describes the move good enough. 23:21, February 7, 2015 (UTC)